


no shortage of cheesiness

by chasingjupiter (orphan_account)



Series: prompts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chasingjupiter
Summary: prompt:Soonyoung and Jihoon going to a drive-thru fast food place. When they get home, it is discovered that the staff did not prepare Soonyoung's order properly. Despite Soonyoung insisting they don't mind, Jihoon drives back to the fast food place to demand a new meal be made for Soonyoung.





	no shortage of cheesiness

“I’ll have two double cheeseburgers, a large fries, and a large strawberry milkshake, please,” Jihoon requests at the drive-thru intercom, one hand on the wheel. His other hand, to his wildly thumping heart’s delight, is curled loosely around Soonyoung’s hand.

He’d finally gotten the courage to ask Soonyoung out - okay, maybe this didn’t count as a real date. They were taking things slow, hence the drive-thru not-date. Soonyoung had just gotten out of a serious relationship and didn’t want to dive head-first into another commitment.

( _ I would never hurt you like that asshat did,  _ Jihoon had said vehemently, clutching Soonyoung’s hands, determined to make him understand. Soonyoung shook his head a little sadly.  _ I trust you, Jihoon, I really do,  _ he’d said quietly, looking anywhere but Jihoon’s eyes.  _ The thing is, I trusted him, too. _ )

Anyway. Having never really dated anyone seriously, Jihoon is going crazy just holding Soonyoung’s hand. His car isn’t anything to brag about, but he did pay for it with his own money, so he figures it’s good enough to take Soonyoung out in. And yes, it was safe for him to drive with one hand on the wheel. He’d practiced, thank you very much, to ensure Soonyoung’s safety.

“Ah, can we get two straws too?” Soonyoung cranes his neck over to add into the intercom, cheeks faintly pink. “Thanks.” He sits back and looks at Jihoon shyly, hyper-aware of his hand in Jihoon’s.

Fuck. He’s so cute. At this rate, Jihoon is going to combust just seeing that adorable tentative smile playing on Soonyoung’s lips.

He pulls up to the first window as directed and counts out a ten dollar bill and two singles, sliding them out of his wallet and snapping it closed, to the amusement of Soonyoung. He passes the money to the unfortunate employee manning the payment window and receives his change with a self-satisfied little shake of the coins cradled in his palm.

Soonyoung hums softly along with the radio as they wait for their order at the second window. It's a love song - saturated with languid guitar chords and honeyed voices - and it suits Soonyoung so much in a way that's inexplicable. It's got something to do with the pink glow of his cheeks and the bright sparkle in his eyes, and the way his warm hand slots so perfectly in Jihoon’s.

The employee waves the bag in front of Jihoon and he startles, accepting their order from her with thanks. He hands it to Soonyoung so he can start on the meal, and tries to focus on the road ahead instead of Soonyoung’s cute munching.

“Say ahh, Jihoonie,” he coos, brandishing a fry at him. 

Surprised, he lets his jaw fall open, and Soonyoung feeds him the fry with a fond smile. “Hey, can you park by the tennis courts? I don't wanna go home just yet.”

Jihoon makes a noise of assent and tries hard not to flush. Soonyoung wants to spend more time with him - surely that's a good sign? He even fed him a fry by hand. God, is this a dream?

They pull into one of the parking spots beside the high school tennis courts and Jihoon turns off the engine, reaching for his cheeseburger. Soonyoung hands it to him and smiles at him in the way that always leaves Jihoon dazed and lovestruck.

“T-Thanks,” he stammers, taking a huge bite out of the burger to stop himself from embarrassing himself any further.

“No problem.”

Outside their haven, the sun melts along the horizon, blues pooling into puddles of orange and pink. The sky seems to stretch along the atmosphere, clouds fluffed up and floating mindlessly. The tennis courts take on a golden filter with the setting sun’s spillage.

Jihoon looks over to Soonyoung. At first, there’s nothing strange with the sight - it’s Soonyoung, looking effortlessly captivating - but as the seconds tick by, Jihoon notices something unusual. Soonyoung’s so-called cheeseburger is lacking the horrendous yet wonderful invention of processed cheese.

Indignant, he splutters, “They forgot your cheese! How dare they?”

“Ah,” Soonyoung looks down at his cheeseburger, the wrapper barely unfurled, a tiny bite in the side. “It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

Soonyoung’s too selfless for his own good. He clearly prefers his burgers with cheese; he’s always raving about cheese and various other dairy products. It explains why his burger is only nibbled at.

And he, that silly boy, had given Jihoon the regular cheeseburger without protest. He didn’t even ask to switch, nor did he complain. All he did was sit there, take a conciliatory bite of the imposter cheeseburger, and smile cutely at Jihoon.

Soonyoung - he deserves everything good, everything right. If Jihoon could rectify the mishap in any way, he’d do so in a heartbeat.

“We’ll go back and get another cheeseburger,” he concludes boldly, hand already twisting the key in its slot. “This is unacceptable. You have every right to a new cheeseburger.”

“Really, Jihoon, I don’t want to make trouble-”

Jihoon huffs as he pulls out of the parking spot. “You’re not! It’s not trouble at all.”

“They’re probably really busy and don’t have time for something as small as this,” he tries again, to no avail. Jihoon grumbles and grouses and pointedly does not stop the car until they’re back in line at the McDonald’s drive-thru.

When they’re back in front of the intercom, Jihoon takes a deep breath - he’s typically the non-confrontational kind of person, but for Soonyoung, he’s willing to do anything - and explains the situation as politely as he can while still being mildly provoking.

The employee responding just seems tired. “Yeah, whatever,” she says listlessly. “Just pull up to the second window.”

“Great, thanks.” Jihoon rolls up the window and glances at Soonyoung. He’s not looking at him. So he looks away, swallowing the words on his tongue.

When he takes the cheeseburger and hands it to Soonyoung, he’s surprised by an unenthusiastic thanks from the other boy. He looks kind of tired, almost exhausted. Like he just wants to leave.

_ He’s sick of me,  _ Jihoon immediately worries.  _ Did I say something to offend him? Did he just realize that going out with me is a mistake?  _

“Uh- are you okay?”

Soonyoung whips his head up, hurriedly trying to smile. “Yup. Perfect.” It’s not convincing.

“Did I do something wrong?” It’s hard to hide the poignant concern in Jihoon’s voice. He rubs at his neck in frustration; finally having scored a date with the boy he’s been crushing on for years, he immediately screws it up. Typical.

Soonyoung winces and sets down the cheeseburger. “Look,” he begins, and Jihoon starts to feel slightly nauseous with apprehension. “I really appreciate you going back to fix the order and everything - really, that’s sweet of you, but I just honestly didn’t care much about the cheeseburger. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love cheese and cheeseburgers and greasy, gross fast food, but I just didn’t give that many shits at the time.”

“It was sweet of me?” Jihoon echoes weakly, feeling hot all over. “Um- I mean, I’m sorry, I should’ve stopped when you asked me to. I got kinda carried away… but I only did it because- well- you just… I really like you, Soonyoung, and I just wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted you to have only the best. Because you deserve only the best.”

Soonyoung visibly softens. “God, Jihoon, I really don’t know what I did to have someone like you on my side.”

“You were just you,” Jihoon says simply. “I like you for you. Please believe me when I say-” he scrunches his face up in embarrassment- “I really really like you. I was really elated when you agreed to go out with me- just over the moon. I hope you feel the same way…?”

Soonyoung giggles, and fuck, Jihoon just melts on the spot. “You’re cute, Jihoonie,” he says, reaching for his hand and squeezing his clammy hand lightly. “I like you too.”

Jihoon smiles dumbly back at Soonyoung, feeling pink and abashed with his hand in Soonyoung’s warm hold. It’s almost surreal, to be with Soonyoung, on a  _ date,  _ holding hands. He wants to keep this soft, soft moment to himself forever.

“You’re making me feel shy,” Jihoon mumbles, squeezing his eyes and focusing on the steady weight of Soonyoung’s hand. 

“Really? You?” Soonyoung asks, incredulous. “Mister ‘over the moon’ is feeling shy?”

“Yes,” he answers candidly, sticking his lips out in an overexaggerated pout.

Soonyoung laughs exuberantly. “You’re seriously too cute. It’s not good for my health.” He pinches Jihoon’s cheek gently and grins when Jihoon sobers immediately, looking conflicted.

“I usually don’t like it when my friends do that… but with you, somehow I really enjoy it…” he mutters, flustered.

Soonyoung continues laughing away at Jihoon’s emotional turmoil. “Too cute,” he says under his breath. “I really like you too, Jihoonie!”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt generated from https://prompts.neocities.org/
> 
> thank you for reading! apologies for how short it is, i promise more is on the way... if i ever finish it lol


End file.
